Help Skuld Advertise!
by AquaMelody
Summary: Help skuld advertise!!!!! Skuld has built the ultimate banpei, but it needs money to work, so the OMG crew has to travel to diffent anime's to get some cash....if it goes over well.


A soft ring of flowing water sings in the backround. The sweet smell of fresh air fills the room and kisses the boy's face, as it quitley flows in and out of the vents. It is hot, steamy, and upmost relaxing, and a faint sigh is released. It was Keiichi, and he is taking a bath.  
  
His day was just beggining, he got out of bed....we'll, more like rolled out of bed and dragged himself out the door. Saw Belldandy's smiling face, which made him blush. And was now, taking a bath.  
  
" I wonder why it's so quite..." He thinks to himself, and slowly lowers himself futher into the tub. " Normally i'd hear Urd yelling at the TV, or Belldandy singing, or even Skuld tinkering around with her inventions."  
  
But strangely these events wern't happining in the Morisato household. Which was fine with Keiichi because these peacefull moments were rare.  
  
Suddenly a small whirlpool formened in the bath tubs water.  
  
" Oh no, not again..." he thought and closed his eyes, so he could prepare for the worst.  
  
A small portion of hair popped out of the whirlpool, it was a beautifull silky black, and very long. Then a head rose up, then a body, and finally a girl had jumped out and the whirlpool closed. The girl was dressed in a bright pink outfit, and was holding huge mallet- like object.  
  
" Im heeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she chirped, and looked around.  
  
" Skuld.....we have to stop meeting like this" Keiichi muttered and sank half his head in the water. The cheerfull young girl looked down, and her pupils became very small.  
  
" YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed and with all he force, whacked Keiichi until he was fully under the water.  
  
" I knew i'd finally catch you and Belldandy doing something-" a voice said and opened the bathroom door. It was another girl, we'll, more like lady. Who had curly silver hair, and nice coffee brown skin. She was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt and skirt to go along with it. " oh...it's just you Skuld..." she says dissaprovingly.  
  
" Shut up Urd! you should be glad i went back home for you and fixed up the mess you left behind." Skuld whined and floated high in the air.  
  
" You didn't do it for me you-" Urd yelled but Belldandy had interrupted by running into the scene.  
  
" Oh my! not again! Keiichi!" She wailed and ran towards the bath tub.  
  
" It's not my fault he always takes a bath when i come back!" Skuld yelled and flew to Belldandy's side.  
  
" I know dear, but you can't hit him like that" she said sweetly while trying to recover Keiichi.  
  
" So why are you back?" Urd asked out of annoyience. Skuld's face lit up and said  
  
" I JUST BUILT THE ULTIMATE BAPEI!!!!!!!!!!! he deos everything!, clean, cook, and even power up our magic! you just name it! he can do anything!"  
  
" Can he get rid of you?" Urd mutters  
  
" Not funny you old hag"  
  
" OLD, WHO YOU CALLIN OLD YOU UGLY CRY BABY"  
  
" BABY??!! TAKE THAT BACK!" and as Skuld screams she pulls out 4 bomb-like machines.  
  
" Stop it, both of you." Belldandy pleades and fully revives Keiichi.  
  
" Anyway, I need money to make Banpei work...so can anyone give me some cash?"  
  
the room became dead silent...................................................................... ...............................................................  
  
" some genius! nonbody can give you any cash!!!!!" Urd screams and walks out the door.  
  
" *sniffle* i am to a genius!! it's just that's what he requires!!! Belldandy please help me" Skuld whimpers and tugs on Belldandy's sleeve.  
  
" We could always try and sell things, maybe if we go around the world...and even in the past or future, we can make some money." Belldandy say's thoughtfully and also walks out the bathroom door.  
  
And so their Advanture begins......  
  
*notes from the writer* Um, hello everyone ^_^, this is my second story on fanfiction, and i really need feedback. Im not afraid of flames, so go ahead if you feel the need. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but chapter 2 will be much better, so please, continue to read.  
  
Thanks  
  
- AquaMelody 


End file.
